By Owl Post
by writerchick13
Summary: GinnyHarry. They've broken up, and are now exchanging letters, trying to be friends. Or so Ginny thought. When she finds something else, the world is turned upside down. oneshot R&R!


**I am in need of a beta! Please contact me if you are interested! Details on contacting me can be found on my profile page.**

**Another little one shot for ya'll. Read and enjoy, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I just needed to vent, I don't actually own the characters.**

By Owl Post

_I know the feeling. It's so close yet so far away. Well, it is nearly sunrise, so I guess I'll finish this up. Talk to you later._

_--Harry_

Ginny Weasley finished reading the latest post from Harry and wiped her eyes. She turned to another piece of parchment beside her and reread the words scrawled there.

…_I know you and Hermione love each other, but it's different with Ginny and me. She's a lying, selfish person, and our relationship was built on lies right from the start. She did this to herself, she cries not because of me; but because she knows, she's the one that messed up whatever there might have been. Sorry Ron, but you're wrong about this one._

_--Harry_

By the end of the note, Ginny's eyes were streaming again. She looked around her; countless pieces of paper covered her bedspread, both to her and Ron. She picked up another one at random and read it.

_Fine Ginny. It's over. No guilt trips or long speeches. Go find someone else you can claim you're madly in love with and stab _him _in the heart. Bye._

_--Harry_

Surprisingly, she could read the break up note without crying. It was the ones after that that hurt more.

_Ron--_

_Whatever I might have felt for your sister has long since gone away. I was blind to her games. Congratulations on you and Hermione, you can be sure _she's _not going to mess with your head._

_--Harry_

_Really Ginny. I hope you and…Dean is it? I hope you guys have the best of luck. I'm happy for you._

_--Harry_

_Ron--_

_Your sister may run to you with tears and memories of when we were still happy, but she's a hypocrite. I know it must be hard to see Ginny like that, but from what she's told me, she's moved on. She shouldn't be saying anything about me and Luna. It was rebound anyways._

_--Harry_

The more and more she read, the faster and thicker Ginny's tears fell. Reaching behind her, she grasped a piece of parchment with her writing on it. Looking over it one last time, she quickly signed her name and sealed it. Calling down her owl, Morgan, she sent it off. Brushing off Harry's letters, she climbed under the covers and lay there, sniffling.

"No more crying," she told herself firmly. "Go to bed." and eventually, she did just that.

XxXxXxXx

Harry awoke to an owl tapping impatiently on his window. Through the fog of his sleepy brain, he recognized it as Morgan, Ginny's owl. He padded across the room in bare feet, opening the window to allow the owl and cool morning air to come into the still dark room. He crossed back to sit on the edge of his bed and allowing Morgan rest, opened the letter and started to read.

_I have a confession. I'm still so in love with you, and that's why it's so hard to talk to you. It's so hard to not be able to switch it back to friendly love because that's what I need. But I really need you. I miss those days when you were there, ready to comfort me at a moments notice and giving me that look like I was all you'd ever wanted. And I gave you the same. I would see you in the hallways and at lunch, and I wanted nothing more than to just take you by the hand and stay by your side forever. I want to come to you and caress your face and arms and just have you look at me and be able to see how much I care for you. And in some ways, I swear I'm addicted to the drama, because there's no way I could have just known this before. It's just…you. The strong, brave, handsome, black haired, green-eyed man. You're like a drug, a really good drug I want to keep in my system until the day I die. So despite everything, I know we can never be together. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…goodbye._

_Ginny_

Harry crossed to the desk, intent on writing back. Then he noticed something. Morgan was gone. He looked back at Ginny's letter. There, at the bottom was written: P.S. Don't reply back.

He sighed. It had ended the same way it had started. By owl post.

**Once again, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review on your way out! CC and compliments are appreciated, not flames!! Love from-writerchick13**


End file.
